Alexia Nicole
| birth_place = Toronto, Ontario, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Toronto, Ontario, Canada | trainer = Rob Fuego Taylor Wilde | debut = 2013 | retired = }} Alexia Nicole (April 15, 1996) is a Canadian professional wrestler of Italian descent. Career Nicole began training in an all women's class lead by former TNA Knockout Taylor Wilde in 2011 at Squared Circle Training in Toronto. She made her debut on July 1, 2013 at Tigerfest in Brampton, Ontario, teaming up with Cody 45 in a losing effort to Marcus Marquez and Angelina Love. Squared Circle Wrestling (2013-2014) On July 20, Alexia debuted and lost to Xandra Bale. On January 25, at SCL Youngstarz, Nicole teamed with Jake Jet Jr. to defeat Jasmin Areebi and Grimbo in a mixed tag match. Alexia would return the following month to manage the Kandi Kids (Vaughan Vertigo and Gabriel Fuerza) in a sling due to a shoulder surgery. She returned to in-ring action on April 27, teaming with Tomer Time, only to be defeated by the team of Jasmin and Preston Myles. During the May 18th edition of SCW, Nicole and Seleziya Sparx were defeated by Jasmin and Cherry Bomb. Over the following months, she defeated both Jasmin and Cherry Bomb in singles action. On November 9, at Bourne Again Nicole was involved in a three-way elimination match involving Jasmin and Hania The Howling Huntress. The match was won by Hania. Pure Wrestling Association (2013-Present) On September 28, Nicole unsuccessfully challenged Beautiful Beaa for the PWA Elite Women's Championship. On November 2, at PWA Quest For Glory 2, Alexia battled Jasmin in a Quest For Glory Clock match. At the end of the match, Nicole suffered a dislocated shoulder, allowing Jasmin to pick up the win at (5:33). On May 31, 2014, Alexia returned to battle Skylar Rose. She was defeated due to interference from "Reckless" Ryan Swift. The two began to team up on Nicole, until Anthony Fiasco made the save. On July 19, Nicole and Fiasco teamed up to defeat "Pretty Reckless", Skylar Rose and Ryan Swift. On October 25, at Badd Dreams''Alexia defeated Skylar to become the number one contender for the Championship. On December 6, at ''Spirit of the Season III, Nicole unsuccessfully challenged KC Spinelli for the Title. On January 24, 2015, Nicole defeated Jewells Malone. After the match, she was attacked by Skylar Rose. The two had a match later on in the night, where Alexia picked up a second win. Ultimate Championship Wrestling (2013) During the October 12 edition of UCW, Alexia Nicole and Jasmin Areebi teamed up to defeat Arella Angel and KC Lofton. Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling (2014) At XICW 180: BEST IN DETROIT VI - Border Wars on July 5, Alexia Nicole lost to Taeler Hendrix. Absolute Intense Wrestling (2014-Present) At AIW All In, on July 26, Alexia lost in a singles match against Seleyzia Sparx. Later on in the evening, during the AIW Battle of the Sexes taping, Nicole battled Rickey Shane Page as a replacement for Kimber Lee. Despite losing the match, AIW President Matt Wadsworth, announced that Nicole had earned a spot on the Girl's Night Out Roster.On October 4, Nicole would be defeated by Jasmin in a singles match for AIW Girls Night Out 13, but then teamed up for AIW Girls Night Out 14 as Team Barely Legal, defeating The Social Network (Annie Social and Heidi Lovelace). Team Barely Legal teamed up with Veda Scott on December 26 at AIW Charge It To The Underhills to defeat The Social Network and Tessa Blanchard. On February 20, at AIW I Choo Choo Choose You, Team Barely Legal and Veda Scott were defeated by the team of Taeler Hendrix, Marti Belle, and Mary Elizabeth Monroe. After the match, Jasmin turned on Nicole, who had been pinned. At AIW Gauntlet For The Gold X on March 20, Nicole defeated Jasmin in singles competition. AAW Vanguard (2015-Present) At Auditions on February 21, Alexia Nicole defeated Jasmin Areebi. Alpha-1 Wrestling (2015-Present) At Watch The Throne III, Alexia Nicole was part of a Sudden Death Six Way match including Jasmin Areebi, Rhys Greenaway, Josh Rogan, Alex Daniels, and Joshua Singh. The match was won by Rogan. Personal life Nicole graduated with honours from St. Jean De Brebeuf CHS in Vaughan, Ontario in 2014. She is currently studying Criminology at York University in Toronto. Nicole has had two surgeries (March 2013 and January 2014) on her left shoulder due to multiple dislocations. Wrestling Facts *'Finisher and Signature Moves' **''Candy Crush'' (Wheelbarrow Stunner) **''Curb Stomp'' (Running stomp to the head of a bent-over opponent) **''Dyslexia'' (Top rope Tornado DDT) **''Muta Lock'' **''World's Tiniest Canadian Destroyer'' (Super front flip piledriver) *'Tag Teams and Stables' **''The Kandi Kidz'' with Vaughn Vertigo and Gabriel Fuerza **''Team Barely Legal'' with Jasmin Areebi Championships and accomplishments *'Acclaim Pro Wrestling' **APW Women's Championship (1 time) *'NCW Femmes Fatales' **NCW Femmes Fatales Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #97 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #94 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'Pure Wrestling Association' **PWA Elite Women's Championship (2 times) External links * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Alexia's Facebook * Alexia's Twitter Page * Profile Category:1996 births Category:2013 debuts Category:Female wrestlers Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Ontario wrestlers Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Alpha-1 Wrestling alumni Category:Pure Wrestling Association alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Glory Pro alumni Category:Acclaim Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Lucha Toronto alumni Category:Smash Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni